


A True ending

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, London Underground, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Doctor and River decide to focus on their family as well as raising the next generation.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	A True ending

'So, who had the last bit of bread this morning?' Thirteen asked walking into the kitchen before looking at Michael and Jennifer who shrugged. 'That was supposed to be for Graham before he leaves us.'

'What's all the rowing about now?' River asked coming into the kitchen clearly having just got out of bed as she looked at the group. 

'Michael ate the last two slices of bread and now mum is going ape over it.' Jennifer said as Michael kicked her leg as Jennifer kicked him back harder. 'Ok you two no fighting.' River said coming to sit down next to Michael. Jennifer stood up and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her room on board the TARDIS.


End file.
